


Listen

by Naaklasolus



Series: Tales of Earth-48 [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghosts, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Magic is weird.





	Listen

Rory awoke with a start to find himself in a town square, looking around at the heavily foggy area.  _"Rory..."_ A voice called out from all around him. _"Rory_ _..."._

"Who's there?" Rory calls out, noticing how his own voice echoed, watching as a dark form manifested in the fog, looking at him. The shape matched his own when he was in his Ragman getup. "Who are you?".

The figure stepped out the fog to reveal himself to be someone Rory had seen in family pictures.  _"I think you already know that, kiddo."._

" _Zayde?"_ Rory asks as he moved forward, staring at the man who's been dead for decades. "How are you here? Where is here?".

The spirit smiled in return.  _"Physically, vhere ve are is vhere you are,_ Spatz." Erik Regan states kindly as he walked over to the fountain, sitting on the edge.  _"Spiritually, ve are in a memory of my village. From before the Nazi butchers attacked."_ Erik patted a spot next to him.  _"As for how, it is complicated. Lets just say we're connected."._

Rory remained standing but did move closer. "Why are you here?".

 _"To tell you to seek out Rabbi Luria. He resides in Gotham City, he can help you."_ The spirit says as he stood, looking at the clocktower before smiling at him warmly, resting a surprisingly warm hand on his shoulder. _"Vague, I know, but there's only so much that I am allowed to do."._

 "Thank you." Rory says as his gaze drifted around the village before meeting his _zayde's_. "Did you have.....?".

 _"The same doubts?"_ Erik injects curiously, earning a nod which caused him to sigh and run his hand back through his graying dark hair.  _"Every damn day. Your father's tenure was more merciful then ours, he could never understand just how important or trying Ragman can be."._

Rory had heard stories of his  _zayde_  from his father when he was a kid. He knew Erik had spent his entire adult life being a superhero. "Did this happen to you?".

Erik shook his head, looking down at his attire.  _"No, I had a seperate set of issues. Crazy evil spirits try to possess me, an identity crisis, necromancers, and that sort of thing."_ Erik responds nonchalantly as he looked back up at Rory who stared at him.  _"Don't give me that look."._

Rory couldn't help but chuckle at the unimpressed look the ghost gave him.

Erik suddenly bolted forward and hugged him.  _"It's time to wake up, Rory. Remember, you can fine Luria in Gotham."._

With that, everything faded to black then he awoke with a start to find himself in his motel room, looking around for his  _zayde,_ before his eyes rested on the duffle bag that was on the other bed, the rags hanging out of it slightly. 

He sighed and sat up, walking over to retrieve his laptop and booted it up. It was time to do some research, and maybe call Nate too, or Grandpa Kent. They would probably know better then he did.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- _Zayde_ is Yiddish for grandfather, if I remember correctly.
> 
> \- _Spatz_ is German for Sparrow, if I remember correctly. 
> 
> \- Rabbi Luria is canon, comics-wise.
> 
> \- The Kent mentioned here isn't the same Kent from _Children_.


End file.
